Sweet Revenge
by candle.22
Summary: When 2 girls find out Mike and Bryan have been stealing their ideas for Korra what do they do? They get their revenge by re-writing the finale! Crazyness ahead- you have been warned.


"Hey Mike" said Bryan as he walked into a room completely empty except for one man whose focus was a large monitor in front of him.

Mike jumped at the sudden appearance of his friend before greeting him and returning his gaze to the screen.

"Got any new ideas?" Mike questioned Bryan, they were both writers for "Legend of Korra" and were suppose to be brainstorming ideas, and unfortunately they hadn't been able to come up with anything good in the last few days.

"Well I was online and…" Bryan trailed off when he saw the look his companion was giving him

"Bryan! What have I told you about going online! I have seen horrors I never want you to experience…the Fanfiction….the shipping wars….the…the…_fanart_" He whispered this last word as if afraid someone would hear him.

"No, this is different" he assured Mike, "I was on Twitter and I was reading a big conversation between 2 girls…their ideas are actually pretty good" Mike looked at him disbelievingly as if no-one from their fandom could come up with anything good.

"Here" He passed him his phone and Mike scrolled down whilst reading their conversations, His eyes widened every tweet he read, when he reached the end he threw Bryans phone down onto the ground and ran to his computer

"That's it!" He yelled as if everything had just fallen into place while he started typing like a maniac.

"Do you think they'll suspect we stole their ideas?" Bryan asked, before seeing the state his phone was in and made a mental note to get Mike to buy him a new one.

"No, we won't use all of them, I mean, some of them are ridiculous! And I bet they'll just think it's a coincidence!

"Ok then" replied Bryan before sitting next to Mike to discuss the ways they could implement these new ideas.

….

_One month later_

Mike and Bryan were arguing. They had to E-mail Nickelodeon the final script of the finale tonight and they still weren't sure which route they were going to take.

"I don't think we should reveal who Amon is" Said Bryan looking at the notes his friend had written down

"What? That's crazy! We'll have rabid fans breaking into our houses if we don't, besides, we already built him up!"

"But if we don't reveal who he is we can publish several comics that will eventually reveal him- that's why you didn't want Zukos mum in the Book 3 finale isn't it?"

"That's got nothing to do with it! He has a mask so we have to unmask him! It will be so anticlimactic if we don't!"

The 2 men were bickering so much they didn't notice the 2 girls that had crept to the doorway, watching them.

"I can't believe we weren't allowed to sue them!" cried Jess before Diana hushed her

"I know, it's so obvious they stole our ideas, but if we can't sue them, we can get our revenge" She said with an evil smirk on her face

"Do you have the rope?" Asked Jess, Diana confirmed with a nod

"Do you have the duct tape?" Asked Diana and Jess held it up in reply

"Let's do this" they said in unison.

Jess and Diana crept into the small room; luckily the 2 men were facing away from them. They were staying quiet but that wasn't really necessary as they were still fighting quite loudly. Diana held up her fingers- a silent signal.

Three.

Two.

One.

Suddenly Diana had jump out, rope in hand and tied them to the chairs they were sitting in. Jess covered their mouths in duct tape, stifling their cries as her companion finished typing the knots in the rope.

Jess walked over to the door and closed it; she turned the key in it and heard the _"click"_ which indicated it had locked. While she was doing this Diana stood in front of the men, hands on hips.

"Do you know who we are?" she questioned but only got a muffled mess of sounds as a reply

"We probably should have thought this through more" Said Jess sheepishly before Diana questioned them again.

"Do you know who we are? Nod or shake your head" Jess grinned at this ingenious plan as they shook their heads.

"Maybe this will job your memories, I'm candle_22 and this is Gotherika" Jess said, using their Twitter names. Their eyes widened in shock at this and they looked at each other desperately

"Oh, so you do know who we are" Said Diana as they looked at both the girls almost apologetically.

"Well what do we have here? "_Final script for finale- Send to Nick tonight"_" Read Jess from their large screen. Both the girls' eyes met and they knew they were thinking the exact same thoughts.

"Evil laugh?"

"Evil laugh."

"Mwahahahaa! Bwahahaha! Gyahahahahaha! Ahahaha!" They screamed maniacally as the creators looked at each other in disbelief. Where these 2 girls on Cactus juice?

….

It was luck for Diana and Jess that Mike and Bryan were sitting on chairs with wheels; it made it much easier to put them in the corner so they could write the final script.

"You guys want our ideas so bad? Fine, we'll give you our ideas" Said Diana

"But with the good comes the bad. The very bad." Added Jess

"So it says here that the final episode will be a big battle between Amon and Korra, and at the end of it Korra will work out how to give everyone back their bending"

"I don't like it, too cliché"

"Tahno should be there"

"Yes. Things are instantly better with Tahno there."

"Tahno can ask Amon why he took his bending away, and he will reveal that he was just jealous of Tahnos beautiful hair"

"And then Amon will reveal himself to be the Feather hat man!"

"And then they all turn chibi. Because chibi is cute."

"And Amon is overwhelmed at the sheer perfection of chibi Tahno he gives his bending back to him"

"And then Tahno defeats Amon with Hairbending!"

"Yes! And Tahno gets his perfect hair back in the process, its win-win!"

"I love it. So who will Korra end up with?"

"Mako, because Asami dumped him for Tahno"

"And because Bolin is too good for them all"

"Imagine Tahno and Asamis babies…"

"It would be the Hairbending apocalypse!"

"I think their baby should be the next Avatar"

"I can just imagine the intro…Air…Fire…Water…Earth…Hair…Only the Avatar can master all 5 and save the world from bad hair days."

"We are pitching it to Nickelodeon tomorrow"

"Sounds good…so how are we going resolve the whole flashback thing?"

"Aang was angry at her for not using logic in like…any of the episodes!"

"Yes, I don't even want to get started on all the flawed logic."

"Please don't, we have to get this in by midnight"

"Haha, ok what are some other plotlines we have to finish?"

"Who is Lin's father?"

"Toph metalbended a statue of a baby and yelled at it until it became a real baby"

"I like it"

"What about Pemas baby?"

"Katara can come from the South Pole to deliver it, that way it resolves the baby plotline and we get to see Katara again"

"Also, we need to put a Sokka statue somewhere. I actually cannot go on living if there isn't a Sokka statue somewhere"

"Ok, where should that be?"

"Well what does Sokka love the most?"

"Meat"

"Let's have a butchers in the city, what should it be called?"

"Well Sokka isn't the brightest when it comes to names…This is the boy who gave us "Foo Foo Cuddly Poops", "Sparky Sparky Boom man" And "Yue Bay""

"Agreed, let's not name it. I don't think I have reached Sokka standard with my names"

"Me neither"

"What else needs to happen in the finale?"

"Team Avatar has to be fighting someone, and they have to knock over the cabbage cart on the cabbage merchant's statue"

"I'm putting it in right now."

"I think if we just sprinkle some cute Pabu here, insert some hilarious Meelo and Bolin lines here, Put Lin being a BAMF everywhere, meeting Sokkas kids here, Korra being in the Avatar state over there, a dash of more flashbacks, Zuko over there and a mention of Howl somewhere I think the fans will pretty much be pleased."

"This is the Avatar fandom…?"

"You're right, what was I thinking? They can never be pleased"

The girls finished writing up the script and pressed _send_ much to the dismay of Mike and Bryan

"Teaches you not to steal other people ideas" Said Jess, sticking out her tongue as she removed the duct tape from their mouths

"We're sorry" Said Mike "We just didn't have any good ideas and yours were amazing" said Bryan

"So you're admitting you did steal our ideas?" Asked Diana

"Yeah" mumbled the men and Jess and Diana hi-fived each other

"Yes! I am so happy I was recording that!" yelled Diana gleefully

"Now we actually have proof, and we can sue!" Jess exclaimed ecstatically

The 2 girls ran from the room leaving Mike and Bryan still on their chairs in the corner.

"This is all your fault Bryan!" yelled Mike as he tried to struggle free from the ropes that bound him to the chair. The pure rage was evident on his face.

Just then Bryan's phone vibrated on the table, he craned his neck to see what the message was before slumping in his chair

"Is this a bad time to tell you that Shyamalan got the all clear for The Last Airbender 2?" He asked meekly.

Even on the airplane back home Jess and Diana could hear Mike's frustrated scream. They shared a glance before dissolving into laughter.


End file.
